The Archer and Me
by ovp
Summary: When the pressures of the crown get too overwhelming for Prince Wally of Denmark, he flees to America where he poses as a college student. There he meets the beautiful but feisty pre-law student, Artemis Crock. Written for Spitfire Week 2.0. A collab by ovp and Melissa Black13
1. Chapter 1

**Melissa_Black13: **So, a couple days ago, ovp messaged me and was like, we should collab on a fic for Spitfire Week, and I was so flattered because I LOVE all of her fics, so I was like OF COURSE. We decided that instead of doing a fic a day, we would do one big fic that had all of the elements of Spitfire Week in it, and what we came up with is The Archer and Me, a retelling of the movie The Prince and Me starring Wally and Artemis. It's been really fun writing it and I hope you all enjoy it!

**ovp:** Melissa so does not give herself enough credit. She is a fantastic author and it was a pleasure to collab with her on this piece. Whether this was a good idea on my part (hides face in shame at all other uncompleted stories) has yet to be determined. But I think this will definitely turn into a very special piece with lots of laughs and fun. So yes I hope everyone enjoys it as much as Melissa and I enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer: **Melissa and ovp do not own Young Justice or its characters or The Prince and Me.

**Summary:** When the pressures of the crown get too overwhelming for Prince Wally of Denmark, he flees to America where he poses as a college student. There he meets the beautiful but feisty pre-law student, Artemis Crock. Written for Spitfire Week 2.0. A collab by ovp and Melissa_Black13.

**Pairings: **Wally/Artemis

* * *

**The Archer and Me**

* * *

Prince Wallace of Denmark (or Wally, as he preferred to be called) was as carefree as they came. Able to afford fast cars and unbelievable luxuries (not to mention the beautiful women who constantly flocked to him), he had never had to work a day in his life or experience the futility of failure. Instead, he bathed in the glory that was his parents' wealth and fame - at least until they decided that he needed to, ugh, act responsible.

"You are the heir to the crown," frowned King Rudolph looking up from the papers he was examining, "And you're gallivanting around like an insipid three year old."

Wally crossed his arms demurely. "I was just having a bit of fun, Father," he argued. He'd had fun with Brigitte, and then Annabelle, and then Eva. The ladies of Denmark loved their Prince, and really, who could blame them?

"Yes, well, playtime is over, Wallace," his father told him, tossing aside the tabloid outlining the prince's latest scandal. "It is time for you to stop these juvenile games and start becoming more serious about learning how to rule this country. You can start by attending Parliament sessions with me."

Behind his father stood Richard, Wally's, well, servant was an old fashioned sort of word, but that was essentially his function. More than that though, Richard was one of Wally's closest friends and confidants; even if he was three years younger than him there was no way Wally would still be here without Richard looking out for him. The black haired man cringed slightly at King Rudolph's words, and Wally struggled to contain his laughter.

Wally yawned, covering his mouth. "Bo-ring," he sang.

"You'll attend them if you know what's good for you," his father said sternly. "You may be the Crown Prince, but I am King. I can still make your cousin Bartholomew my heir."

"Cousin Bart is an idiot," Wally replied airily. "But go ahead if you think it's a good idea."

King Rudolph sighed wearily and dismissed Wally with a wave of his hand, turning his attention to more important matters. Wally quickly vacated the room with Richard following as silent as a ninja behind him. The two said nothing to each other as they journeyed through the palace, other staff and personnel bowing to him at every corner, until finally they reached Wally's chambers. Wally didn't wait for Richard to open the door for him before storming inside, already pulling off the suffocating tie he was wearing. The door closed with a soft click.

"What a load of bull," Wally blurted out, throwing the tie away mindlessly. His suit jacket was tossed aside as well. He unbuttoned his perfectly pressed collared shirt and rolled up the sleeves, before turning to Richard who was picking up after him. "I don't know why my father insists on making me attend those stupid sessions. A waste of time if you ask me."

"Hmm, might it have to do with the fact that you're going to be king someday, _sire_?" Richard asked dryly, handing Wally's clothing off to his chamberlain.

"Yes, don't remind me, Richard," Wally commanded, dropping into a cushy armchair in front of his TV. Mindlessly, he clicked the device on, not really paying attention as he changed the channels. "What do they expect me to do, stay in the palace all day long like a good little boy? Consider yourself lucky that you're not me."

"I'm here if you ever want to trade places," Richard retorted, dismissing the chamberlain so that it was just the two of them.

"I need to get out of this country," Wally said, ignoring him. "Somewhere I can clear my head. Somewhere I can be released from the burden of all my responsibilities."

"Is that a good idea?" his friend asked, standing at attention behind him. Although they were friends, Richard always maintained the proper protocols, something Wally had tried tirelessly to get him to stop. "You do remember Sydney, right? And Barcelona? And that time in Rio? And-"

"Yes, yes, I remember," Wally interrupted impatiently. "It's different this time though. I feel like Father and Mother are smothering me. It's times like these that I wish I wasn't an only child. I need to get out of Denmark."

On the TV, the announcer's voice was loud and attention-seeking. "Watch this! For years, we've been talking real women into doing the most outrageous things!" the announcer exclaimed. The ad showed girls flashing the camera, making out with other girls, and dancing on bars. Wally watched, completely taken in. "This time, we're taking you to colleges across America! Girls Gone Wild at Stanford University!"

The ad finished with a guy saying, "Come on, take your top off for us. Just this once."

It was like a lightbulb went off in Wally's head. It was the perfect plan. He would tell his parents that he wanted to focus on his schooling and what better place to get an education that one of the top American universities, when really he would be partying it up with all of the topless girls. No Parliament, no rules, just girls and booze. He sent a conspiratorial grin Richard's way.

"Oh dear," groaned Richard all too aware of the thought that had just settled in the redhead's noggin. "I'm telling you now, this is a bad idea. Your worst even."

Wally waved off his warning breezily, "Nope. It's fantastic."

Getting the King and Queen to agree had been a bit troubling, but once he promised to keep a low profile and take Richard with him as a bodyguard (although he thought it was wholly unnecessary) they finally agreed.

"It'll be fine, I promise. Stanford is known for its excellent political science degree."

Queen Mary bit her lip apprehensively, "But are you sure you will be able to cope by yourself."

"Mother," moaned Wally, "How am I supposed to learn about how to rule the commoners if I don't interact with them? I just want to be a completely hundred percent normal student with normal student problems. Besides, I won't be alone, I'll have Richard with me."

The King narrowed his eyes, clearly not as easily convinced as Wally's doting mother, "You're willing to be treated just like everyone else, in all capacities?"

"Absolutely."

"Fine," he barked, "Go to America but the first instance I hear of you acting out and _you'll _be attending every parliamentary session, all embassy debates, and taking my place in the United Nations meeting."

"Understood, Father."

Wally managed to keep his solemn expression on his face until he was just outside the heavy mahogany doors before he turned to a less than impressed Richard and smiled giddily, "This is going to be awesome!"

"This is going to be a disaster."

* * *

So far everything was going fantastic. Although he wasn't allowed to use the private jet he had gotten to enjoy a rather pedestrian first class flight to California. Richard had gone ahead to arrange things and was waiting at the passenger exit sign with a set of convertible keys in his hand. Wally couldn't help the silly grin that spread across his face as he thought about the prospect of actually getting away with his little plan. Just the thought of half-naked women and partying without his parents breathing down his neck exhilarated him.

"Did you enjoy the flight, sire?" asked Richard opening the door so Wally could slide behind the wheel.

"It was alright," shrugged Wally revving the engine to life, "The service was atrocious and there was this horrid baby in second class that wouldn't stop crying." Richard had to strongly resist the urge to roll his eyes at the prince's complaints - so much for him attempting to mingle with regular society.

"What are you wearing?" asked Wally blinking at the black haired man owlishly as he pulled out of the parking space.

"Clothes, sir," responded Richard bluntly, "Just as you are."

"But it's a suit! How am I supposed to blend in at college when my best friend is walking around like someone from the CIA, sunglasses and all?"

Wally laughed at how affronted Richard looked. They both knew he was better trained than any CIA or FBI officer, and he knew him even suggesting Richard was on the same level as any of them was enough to make the younger man's blood boil.

"It's going to have to go. Name too. Richard just sounds so formal." Richard gaped at him in shock. He happened to like his clothes and was not prepared to simply throw away his entire identity just so the prince could have fun. But he was the future heir to the throne so Dick swallowed thickly and asked with forced politeness,

"What do you suggest, sire?"

"Well, no tie and jacket for one thing and, I guess, undo the first two buttons on your shirt," they were now cruising along the highway as Wally dictated directions, "And no more of this sire, sir, highness stuff. Just call me Wally." He smirked, "We don't want to blow our cover do we?"

"Of course not," sneered Richard stuffing his tie violently in the glove compartment.

"Hmmm, let's see," Wally considered. "You need a nickname as well. Richard is just too formal." The convertible passed a sign that read 'Welcome to Palo Alto' and Richard directed him on where to go. "I've got it!" Wally announced after a moment. "Richard, you are now Dick. It's too perfect," crowed Wally shaking his head as he sped through the gates that were at the entrance of the Stanford campus.

"If you insist, sir," came the dry reply.

"I do," Wally said brightly. "Dick and Wally, two intrepid students out to grab some tail."

"Look out!" screeched Richard pointing ahead. Wally's head snapped forward and he swerved to the right to avoid hitting a blonde woman who was crossing the street with three boxes precariously stacked on top of each other.

"What the hell!" yelled Wally jumping over the door to see if any damage had been inflicted on his beloved vehicle. "Watch where you're going!" He proceeded to storm towards the blonde who he had nearly plowed down. Placing the boxes down purposefully, she whipped around consequently smacking him in the face with her taut ponytail.

"Excuse me? Watch where I'm going?" she said nastily poking him adamantly in the chest with a sharply manicured finger. "You should keep your eyes on the road, _Hot Rod_."

Wally took in a sharp intake of breath as his eyes fell on the breathtaking woman before him. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and pulled back from her face. Even wearing a boring pair of jeans and white tank top Wally could definitely tell she was well endowed and curvaceous - now this was what Denmark was missing. Quality women.

"So," he began suavely, his anger completely evaporating as he pushed a hand through his hair and sent the rather bored blonde a dashing smile, "Are you going to take your top off?" He met the startled gray irises of the livid woman before she slapped him harshly in the face.

"What the hell is your problem? Are you some kind of demented pervert?"

"You hit me!" squawked Wally indignantly, "**You. **Hit me."

"Nevermind, you're clearly an idiot, syllable boy."

"Richard, do something!" Wally sputtered, forgetting the whole charade for a moment. No one had ever laid their hands on his royal person like this before. It was unquestionable! Unacceptable!

His companion gazed at him blankly, however, before turning to the young woman. "Can I write you a thank you note?" Wally just gaped at his supposed best friend.

She looked between both of them incredulously, before settling on Richard. "Yeah, and you can address it to Artemis Crock at 111 Go Fuck Yourself Lane," she spat out before collecting her boxes with a huff and striding away.

"Get the bags, Dick," said Wally dismissively while holding his stinging cheek, "It's women like her who don't deserve to look that hot. I hope I never have the misfortune of being in the vicinity of her again." Richard merely stared at him clearly a little annoyed at being treated like a lackey or manservant. Although he didn't comment on how Wally's green eyes trailed after the swishing ponytail. However, his mood seemed to brighten considerably as he plucked the suitcases from the trunk and muttered a hasty,

"Sure."

"Now which one is mine," Wally rubbed his hands together looking at the various buildings that lined the street trying to mentally calculate how many half naked girls he could fit into each. That one girl had been the exception - the rest would be more than willing.

"You see that building there?"

"Yes," Wally squinted at the rather bland looking apartment building. "It's small but it will have to do I guess."

"Three stories up, fifth window from the left." A grin split Dick's face at Wally's stunned, muted expression.

"Excuse me?"

"You wanted to be treated just like everybody else, so your parents made sure you got the most authentic experience," stated Dick, and Wally was sure he was taking immense pleasure in his stricken expression. "Now come on."

The fact that the elevator was broken did not improve Wally's mood at all because unlike Richard, whose entire life was dedicated to picking up after him, Wallace was not used to actually having to exert physical effort to get anywhere, and even though he wasn't carrying any bags, he felt winded when he finally stepped onto the landing on the third floor. Angrily yanking open the door to apartment 916, he was greeted with a living space that was smaller than his mother's least favorite walk-in closet. It took all of his chivalry and charm to reign in his impertinent tongue.

"It's quaint," he eked out staring at the bunk beds that were against the wall. The room was literally no bigger than his arm span, and as Dick entered in behind him he noticed that they were not actually alone in the room.

"Who's that?" snapped Wally jerking his thumb at the bulky boy sitting on a folding chair watching the static channel.

"_Our _roommate, Conner Kent."

"Roommate?" squeaked Wally flabbergasted, "There's hardly enough room in here for _me_."

Dick gave him a look that clearly said, _Hey, this was your idea_, before placing their bags next to the bunk beds. Wally decided to make the best of it, despite his misgivings about having a stranger in his chambers, and strolled over to the fellow.

"Hello, I'm Wallace, but my friends call me Wally," he said to the boy, holding out his hand to shake. Conner Kent simply glanced at his outstretched hand before looking back at the static filled television. Confused and more than a little creeped out, Wally looked to Dick for support, but his friend just shrugged.

"Er, so we're going to be rooming together it looks like-" Wally started before the boy cut him off.

"Look, there are two rules in the Fortress of Solitude," Conner grunted. He ticked up a finger. "One, don't talk to me. Two, _don't even think about touching my TV_."

"Duly noted," said Wally slowly backing away slightly from the muscled boy, "I'll stay out of your way and you'll stay out of mine." Conner merely grunted again before spinning back around and Wally sent Dick a desperate, disbelieving _Are you kidding me _look pointing a finger at the boy's turned back.

"Soooo, anyways. Girls, Dick?" asked Wally grinning at the man who was currently unpacking his luggage.

"I was actually thinking we could look over your schedule for tomorrow and pick up your textbooks."

"You are such a wet blanket," groaned Wally, slumping his shoulders. "We're here to par-ty! Hey, Moody, know any good parties going on at any of those chica fraternities?"

Conner let out a growl and Wally recoiled quickly as the seated boy gruffly bit out, "Rule one."

"Alright, alright. No talking to you," squealed Wally backpedalling. When did manners go out of style? Leaning against one of the posts on the bunk bed he stared at Dick, at least until the man threw a pair of boxers in his face.

"Fold."

"Am I the only one interested in having any fun here?" asked Wally. This was not what he signed up for. He had already been slapped, made fun of, and made a fool of by a roommate who seemed to possess less social skills than a banana. It also didn't help that the girl...Artemis Crock, God, what an awful name, Crock - had been well, attractive and really his type although her personality could use a little work. He'd really be in trouble if all American girls were that bitter and brittle.

"I still think you should be taking your studies a bit more seriously, _Wallace_," emphasized Richard looking at him from behind his shades.

"Yes, yes, studying is part of the plan, but right now women are definitely the main objective. Come on Dick, live a little."

A sound by the doorway sidetracked Wally from continuing to berate his friend. It looked as if someone had slid a few papers under the door. Curiosity piqued, Wally hurried to retrieve them. The first one he picked up was junk, some sort of study-buddy nonsense, but the second was his golden ticket. 'Happy Hour 4 PM - 11 PM at the Cardinal Clubhouse, Stanford's Favorite Student Bar' the flier read.

"Perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

**Melissa_Black13:** Thank you everyone for your reviews of Chapter 1! We really appreciate everyone's enthusiasm for the story and I hope that you all enjoy Chapter 2! :-) Mine and ovp's schedules are really hectic, but we'll try and keep the chapters coming steadily!

**ovp:** As Melissa said your reviews were kindly received and appreciated. I have to say most of this chapter is thanks to Melissa because my life has literally been consumed by work. Thanks so much for your support and be sure to show how much you love the story by giving some shoutouts to Melissa on tumblr. (I'm sure she'd love it ;) Just like to say a huge thanks to the kind people who reviewed the previous chapter: _ShipperBody, Guest, honeylove90, andyc196, fixati0ns, roxy695, YJ-Lover, Rebella Grayson, Zatanna103, randommonkeyz998, Prnyctina1091, Irenerb, KairiAngel13, and UnePetiteHistoire._

_Thanks to all the silent reviewers!_

**Disclaimer:** Melissa and ovp do not own Young Justice or its characters or The Prince and Me. Some quotes from the movie have been used or altered for the purpose of this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The Cardinal Clubhouse was known for three things: one, great sandwiches; two, beer (lots of beer); and three, hot staff. If you wanted to get a gander at the more attractive student populace, you let them serve you. Artemis was pretty sure she would have quit after the first few months if her honorary Archery Scholarship didn't depend on her participating in campus life outside the team she was training to compete at the national level. Although the building was very attractive and the owner had decent taste in furniture, the customers after 8 PM changed from quiet nerds and poetry junkies to lewd, rude, and crude drunken morons, **_heavy_** on the moron.

Tonight was no better and Artemis let out a groan as she cleaned up what felt like the fifth-hundredth beer spill of the night. God, why did they even hold these things here? Her day had just progressively gone from bad to worse. The highlight being when the redheaded pervert had asked her to take her top off. Did nobody screen applicants anymore? Here she was thinking she was attending a reputable college of prestige and excellence and random strangers who didn't even have the decency to look at the road were treating her like eye candy.

Artemis didn't think her mood could possibly get much worse until she sauntered up to a table, without looking up from the notebook she was scribbling into, and heard a strangled choke followed by a rather unpleasant screech,

"You!"

Artemis jerked her head up to meet the green eyes of the irate occupant at the table. It was the pervert from earlier. "Oh, _great_," she muttered.

"Is it possible to get a new waitress? One without an attitude problem, perhaps?" Artemis just looked at him evenly, eyes narrowing to slits because as much as she wanted to slam her tray across his smug face she needed this job.

"Would you like to order anything, sir?" she asked with sickening sweet politeness. "A new personality_, perhaps_?" she mimicked his accent. Seriously, where the hell was this guy from anyway? The other occupant of the table snickered behind the menu, and she watched amused as his red headed prick of a friend gave him a kick to his shin under the table.

_Carrot Top_, as Artemis ruefully took to calling him in her head, glared up at her with his disdainful green eyes, before picking up his menu. "I will have two orders of the Cardinal Clubhouse Burger, one with regular fries and the other with sweet potato, an order of Chili Cheese Nachos, extra jalapenos, and a pint of whatever beer is on tap."

Artemis was sure she looked like a fool with her mouth hanging open, but she couldn't help it. That was a shit load of food for one guy. A lot of food meant a bigger guest check though, so she wisely kept her mouth shut. She turned to his dark haired friend. "And for you?"

"The Chicken Caesar Salad, please," he said politely, handing her both his and his friend's menu.

"Coming right up," Artemis said through gritted teeth. Her false grin faded the moment she turned away and trudged over to the bar to put in their order. At the beer taps, her best friend Zatanna was pouring a few pints for the Men's Baseball team.

"Someone's got a couple of hotties at Table 10," the dark hair girl observed, giving her a suggestive eyebrow wiggle and a dazzling smirk.

"No, I've got one halfway decent looking guy and his friend who's a certifiable jackass and has the manners of an ape," Artemis corrected sourly pulling at her ponytail in agitation.

"Oooh, someone's feeling feisty tonight," Zatanna laughed. "What's got you all riled up?"

Artemis sighed, sending Carrot Top and his friend's order before turning to her. "Sorry, Zee, I'm just so stressed out," she groaned, putting her face in her hands for a minute. "I've got my first Organic Chemistry class tomorrow, not to mention Archery practice after that, and an LSAT study group tomorrow night. It's only the first week of the semester and I already want to crawl into a corner and die."

"Wow, and here I was worried about what outfit I was going to wear to Kappa Sigma's mixer on Friday," Zatanna joked, setting all of her beers onto a big tray.

"I wish that was my biggest problem right now," Artemis told her, pouring Tweedle Dumb's beer.

"Cheer up!" Zatanna said brightly. "Just think about all the money we'll be making tonight!"

Artemis took a deep breath before letting it out and grabbing a tray. "If I get through tonight without slugging someone, we can call it a success."

* * *

The night was predictably crazy, but thankfully passed by quickly enough. Once Happy Hour was over, most of their patrons left, until they were left with a rather drunk, motley crew, which unfortunately consisted of Carrot Top and his friend. Although the redhead and his friend - or was he his date? - had finished their meals a few hours ago (which by the way had not been pleasant to watch since Carrot Top did not appear to possess the ability to chew with his mouth closed), they had stayed and drank at least 4 more beers. At least, Carrot Top had. His dark haired friend hadn't had a sip of alcohol and seemed almost bored. Carrot Top, however, had been enjoying the attentions of several of Artemis' less than intelligent classmates. However, there were times when she could feel his green-eyed gaze on her when she passed their table.

When she rang the last call bell, she was unsurprised to see him amble over to her at the bar. He unsteadily dropped down onto one of the bar stools when she looked over his shoulder she could see his friend watching him in concern. How cute.

"Hello, again," he greeted her, smiling slightly.

She nodded at him in an attempt to be pleasant. She was sure her boss was around somewhere, possibly watching her. It probably also would significantly affect her tip if she messed with the idiot's buzz. "What'll it be?"

"I think one more pint ought to do the trick," he said in his weird way of talking. His accent really wasn't attractive at all. At least, that's what she kept telling herself."Hopefully you've got something better on tap then the sewage I've been drinking."

"Oh sure," she spat. Honestly. He was either really stupid or just really brave - judging by his dopey expression it was stupid. "For the discerning out of towner like yourself we have Gotham Black. You can really taste the extra ten cents."

He just sent her a charming smile, albeit a little dazed, slurring, "Sounds great." Sighing and inwardly rolling her eyes Artemis filled a twelve ounce glass to the brim and slammed it on the counter in front of him. However, instead of taking the glass he continued to stare at her.

"I'm Wally," he announced after a moment, still smiling stupidly, proffering his hand to her.

"Artemis," she said, spying her boss watching her from the kitchen window. Reluctantly she shook his hand, withdrawing as quickly as possibly. He continued to gaze at her, and it was then that she realized he wasn't actually staring at her per say, more like a part of her anatomy located directly beneath her face.

"**_Ahem_**."

"You really won't take your top off for me?" he asked blearily, "Come on, nobody's here. Just a little peak. Like on Girls Gone Wild." He made a rather lewd cupping gesture with his hands. In anger and irked beyond tolerance, Artemis reached across the bar and hoisted the man out of his seat easily.

"Alright you little worm, I've been nice, but enough is enough. I'm not sure where you come from but this is the United States of America and women, intelligent women at least, do not take their tops off like strippers. Let me give you a little piece of advice if you want to stay alive longer than first semester: stay the hell away from me! CONNER!"

It was with great satisfaction that Artemis watched Carrot Top be hoisted from the ground by the admittedly attractive bouncer (there wasn't one girl on campus who didn't dream of dating Conner Kent) who began to drag him away from the counter, at least until the bulky boy fell over groaning in pain when pain-in-her-butt's friend quite literally sprang into action and delivered a swift kick to sweep Conner off his feet and a nasty punch to his left eye. He quickly helped _Hot Rod_ up, threw some bills on the table and escorted the violently swearing inebriated moron out of the Clubhouse.

"Wow. Next time I'm waiting your tables," stated Zatanna having just watched the entire thing unfold, "You get all the fun ones."

"Take'em," growled Artemis slamming her hands down on the counter, "Be my guest."

Ugh, she so did not need this tonight! She was already freaking out about her Organic Chemistry class tomorrow; seriously, who ever heard of a science requirement for an English major? She had to pass this class in order to graduate however, and in order to get into a decent law school, she needed to graduate. It was a vicious cycle, and one that didn't allow for any distractions. Artemis closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath before heading out from behind the bar to check on her tables. With any luck, she would never see Wally, His Royal Stupidness again. After all, it was a big campus.

* * *

"Richard," moaned Wally the next morning when he literally fell out of bed. He had a splitting headache, and it wasn't getting any better after being rudely awoken by an incessantly ringing device. "What's that awful noise? It hurts." He managed to slur before he pressed a pillow over his head.

Dick's voice filtered through the pillow, "That noise, _sire_, is called an alarm clock."

"Uh huh. Get rid of it."

"It indicates that you are late." Wally made no move from his position on the floor. Whatever that thing was he had slept on last night was not a bed - no it was a torture device. He'd never been more uncomfortable in his life.

"For what?"

"I can only assume for class." Wally bolted straight up and then cursed as his head pounded. The last thing he needed was to give his father a reason on _Day One_ to retract his hard won freedom.

"Clothes," he barked at Dick already ripping off last night's shirt. When said articles were thrown in his face he has to resist the urge to say some very choice words towards the raven haired man who hadn't even bothered to contain any of his laughter. Pulling the polo shirt over his head he finally acknowledged the other occupant of the dorm. "Morning, Kent. What the hell was that last night?"

"My job," came the blunt reply as the boy turned showing off a purpling eye, "You were being inappropriate. I get rid of those people."

"But we're buddies," spasmed Wally, "We're sharing living quarters! It's not my fault that girl has a perpetual chip on her shoulder."

"You asked her to take her shirt off."

"It's not unheard of." Conner gave him a very weird look before turning back to the static channel on the TV.

Wally allowed Richard to help him into his jacket before popping into the bathroom for a quick brush of his teeth. When he came back, Dick was carrying his book bag and wearing his usual shades. Wally was glad to see that he had once again forgone his usual suit and jacket and adopted a typical collegiate student's attire. His hangover was slowly wearing off and his excitement at the prospects before him rose considerably. Perhaps he would find some appealing women in his class this morning. Girls who weren't abrasive and arrogant like that Artemis girl. One could only hope.

"Alright, where to first?"

* * *

His first class of the day turned out to be Organic Chemistry, and when he and Richard shuffled through the lab door as the professor was going over the syllabus, Wally realized he probably should have just stayed in bed.

"Yes?" the professor asked him, and the whole class stared at him as he walked up to the black board with his schedule.

"I believe I'm enrolled in this class," Wally stated, handing the man his registration papers.

The professor scrutinized the papers giving Wally a second to peruse the classroom. A flash of yellow directly in front of him drew his gaze and it was in disbelief that he locked eyes with Artemis, the waitress from the prior evening. He gulped and tugged at his collared shirt, the embarrassment of his actions from the night before all flooding back. Her sharp glare actually made him want to flee, but he stood his ground. He was a prince for goodness sake; he didn't run away from girls, no matter how terrifying they were...

"It seems you are," the professor finally said, handing him back his schedule. "From now on, be on time, or you'll be locked out. Are you in this class as well?" he asked, spying Richard behind him.

"Er, I'm auditing," Richard said quickly.

The professor shook his head. "No, this class is already full," he told him. "You'll have to try again next semester. Take a seat Mr. West." He waved Wally to an empty seat that was, to his complete horror, at the same work bench as Artemis before continuing on. "As I was saying -"

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Richard giving him an imploring look. "Just, you know, wait outside," he whispered as the professor droned on.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just -"

"If this is a lover's thing, can you take it out in the hall?" the professor asked them dryly and the rest of the class snickered.

Ignoring them all, Wally nodded at the door to Richard. Wally could see his great reluctance. After all, Richard hardly left his side for a moment back at home. But this was different. They needed to blend in here, and if the teacher said Richard had to go, he had to go.

"But-"

"Go," Wally ordered firmly. He didn't wait to see if Richard complied, knowing that his friend would see reason; however, much it pained him. Instead, he steeled himself and walked over to the empty seat next to Artemis. She stared at him, a challenging look in her eye, as he sat himself down in front of her.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Artemis spat acidically. "I recall I certain conversation we had about you staying far, far away from me."

"Taking Organic Chemistry, and you?" The blonde woman rolled her eyes before quipping,

"I guess without your boyfriend around you'll have to write all your notes by yourself."

"I assure you my hand is perfectly functional."

Their professor cleared his throat loudly, causing Wally to look up and realize that the whole class was staring at them. "Oh, please, proceed," Wally told him, diverting his attention to the syllabus Artemis had tossed at him haphazardly.

Wally missed the incredulous look his professor tossed him before he continued speaking. "As I was saying, your grade in this class will be determined by 3 categories. 50% of it will be lab work, 40% exams, and 10% attendance. Now, turn to the person across from you and introduce yourself."

Wally turned to look across the lab table at the blonde barmaid as their fellow classmates introduced themselves to each other. She glanced back and forth between him and their professor sniffing derisively, probably wondering same as him where this was going.

"Congratulations," their professor continued. "You've just said hello to your permanent lab partner!"

Wally couldn't control the way his jaw dropped or the way his eyes found Artemis'. Rather than being shocked, however, they seemed to radiate a certain fury; one that was directed solely at him.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

_No, no, no, no, **NO**!_ Artemis yelled internally. This was not part of the plan. Having this stupid, freckled face idiot as her lab partner would not only make her semester a living hell, but it would probably cause her to fail. And that could not happen.

Class that day was short, nothing more than going over the syllabus andan introduction to organic chemistry. When the professor dismissed the class, Artemis turned away to store her books in her bag, and turned back to her new lab partner, fully intending to give him a piece of her mind, but the redhead was gone. Lying on the table, however, was his supply sheet and syllabus.

Artemis groaned. _Why me?_ she asked, swiping the packet and hustling out the door.

She spied Carrot Top exiting the building, his (boyfriend? servant?) dark-haired companion at his side and carrying his backpack. Artemis rolled her eyes and hurried after them, finally catching up once they were outside.

"Hey, _Hot Rod_!"

Neither of the guys responded to her call so she jogged up behind them. "Hey, I'm talking to you," she snapped, finally catching both of their attentions. They kept walking even as she thrust Carrot Top his papers. "You forgot these."

He barely spared it a glance before handing it to his friend. "Thank you."

Artemis rolled her eyes and stepped in front of him, effectively stopping him mid stride. He looked at her incredulously, exchanging a glance with his friend. "Listen, I don't mean to be a bitch, uh, um, what's your name again?" she asked, stumbling over her words in her attempt to remember.

"Wallace Westery but I suppose I can deign to let you call me Wally," he supplied. He seemed to regard her with amusement if the pronounced smirk on his lips was any indication. This only served to heighten her annoyance.

"Right, _Wally_," she enunciated. She took a deep breath. "Look, I need to know one thing. Did my father hire you to sabotage me in this class or something?"

Wally looked confused. "What? No, I-"

"Because I know he knows how important this class is for me. I need this class to graduate and get into law school," she told him. "And if he thinks I'm going to let some freckled-face kid from who the hell knows where-"

"Denmark," Wally's friend interjected. She spared him a glance. He looked intrigued, but slightly tense like he was preparing for something.

"From Denmark," Artemis amended, turning back to Wally. "If he thinks he can get me to reconsider and take over the family business, then he's got another thing coming." She took a step closer to him, and they were almost nose to nose at this point. To his credit, Wally didn't move, instead staring at her seriously. "I'm warning you right now; if you get in my way, I will make your life hell. I'm on the archery team and I'm always in need of some target practice."

"Now, miss, there's no need for threats," Wally's friend started, but Wally put his hand up to silence him. Yet again, Artemis wondered about their relationship.

"It's alright, Dick," he said, and the dark haired man stepped back but continued to regard her warily. "I assure you, Artemis, I haven't been sent by anyone to ruin your chances in this class. I know what it is like to be forced into the family business," he offered, and Artemis thought she detected a flicker of resignation in his voice. "Needless to say, I would never wish that upon anyone."

He sounded so sincere that Artemis couldn't help but simply nod in response.

"Also, if you're concerned about my performance in this class, you shouldn't be," he told her, suddenly brimming with confidence. "I happen to be somewhat of a science prodigy back in Denmark." Artemis wondered what people counted as _prodigy _in Denmark.

"Oh, really?" she asked doubtfully.

"Yes, for instance, it has been brought to my attention that large amounts of alcohol mixed with a carbon based life form, cause the life form to blurt out stupid things," he said somewhat sheepishly. "So, well, I'm sorry about the other night. I was out of line."

"And what's your excuse for the time before that?" Artemis asked sharply. Being made to feel like a stupid slut by some hormone driven jerk hadn't exactly felt nice either times.

"Language barrier?" Wally tried, but Artemis just glared at him. He cleared his throat, before bowing his head to her. "My sincerest apologies, my lady, for this grave offense. Please accept my compliments and forgive me for my untoward behavior."

Artemis looked at him like he'd just told her Martians were invading the planet. "Is he drunk now?" she asked Dick, before deciding she didn't care. "Nevermind, just, don't embarrass me, alright? And make sure you get all your supplies."

Without another word she whipped around and strutted away. Thank goodness she had archery practice next. Shooting things always soothed her.

* * *

Artemis waved goodbye to the last member of her LSAT study group and leaned her head down against her table at the Cardinal Clubhouse. Their first session had been full of panic and arguing about how they were going to go over everything they needed to, and Artemis had accumulated a massive headache.

"Rough day?" a voice above her asked, setting a beer down in front of her.

"You could say that," Artemis groaned, lifting her head up to see Zatanna. She grabbed the beer gratefully. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," her friend said, pulling up a chair. "Why don't you tell your bestie Zatanna what's wrong?"

"I wouldn't even know where to start," Artemis sighed. On second thought, though..."Actually, you'll get a kick out of this. Guess who's my new lab partner in Organic Chemistry? I'll give you a hint, he's a 'certifiable jackass and has the manners of an ape'" she said, quoting her words from the previous night.

Zatanna's eyes went wide with both shock and amusement. "Not Carrot Top!" she exclaimed, covering her mouth to stop her laughter.

Artemis threw her a dirty look. "Yes, and it's not funny," she grumbled. "You'd of thought he'd gotten the hint last night to stay away from me."

"Come on, you have to admit he's pretty hot," Zatanna egged on.

"Hot? Are you kidding? There's something seriously wrong with that kid," Artemis told her. "You should have heard his '_apology_' to me today. He sounded like he was from the 17th century or something, all 'my lady' this and 'untoward behavior' that."

"I would've thought you'd like stuff like that," Zatanna laughed. "You're the one that has a Shakespeare fetish."

"I _do not_ have a Shakespeare fetish," Artemis growled at her.

"Uh huh," Zatanna replied, smirking. "So, are you saying you wouldn't take Carrot Top up to the Stacks?"

Artemis snorted derisively. "Okay, A, going at it in the dusty stacks in the back of the library is disgusting, and B, you literally say that about every hot guy!"

"_Ha_, you admit that you think he's hot!" her friend said, pointing at her triumphantly.

"Alright, this conversation is done," Artemis told her, gathering her books. Sometimes Zatanna could be relentless when she wanted to get her way. "I need to go study."

Zatanna sighed, standing up. "Fine, but next time you run into this guy, pass my number along to his friend. You may be too good for the Stacks, but I'm not." The dark haired beauty winked at her before sashaying back to the bar.

Artemis rolled her eyes and crammed her books into her backpack. It had been a long and trying day, and she was looking forward to collapsing into her bed and not having to worry about LSATs, organic chemistry, or redheads with stupid names for at least a few hours.

* * *

_Please review :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Melissa Black 13:** Again, just want to thank everyone for their support whether it be reviewing or putting this on story alert or favoriting it! You guys are the best and we're both so glad that you're enjoying the story! ovp made some really awesome cover art for this story, so hopefully that'll be up soon! Enjoy this chapter and please review! :)

**ovp: **Wow. I am really not loving the font change from san-serif to serif on . So yes as you can see this story now has a cover you can see the full version on tumblr at originalovp (I really need to make a graphics tag :). Anyways thanks for the amazing response guys to this story it really is amazing and touching Melissa and I can't thank all of you enough. So huge shout out to last chapter reviewers: _Rebella Grayson, HopelessRomantic, kittykat12345, whelmedarrow, GIRLWONDER, Reasonably Random, Guest, TheGreenScar, afterfake13, Guest, YJ-Lover, Guest, Guest, andyc196, Guest, randommonkeyz998, ShipperBody, _and _Irenerb._

_Thanks to all the silent reviewers!_

**Disclaimer:** Melissa and ovp do not own Young Justice or its characters or The Prince and Me. Some quotes from the movie have been used or altered for the purpose of this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

For the first few weeks, Artemis managed to tolerate Wally as her lab partner. Although he was late more times than she could count, and only really contributed to their experiments to point out when she was doing something wrong, she could usually rely on him to be there and actually know what he was talking about. More often than not, and much to her dismay, she found herself enjoying being his partner. When he wasn't being science dork or a pompous asshole, he was actually pretty funny. He did a great impression of their chemistry professor.

The morning after Columbus Day, however, when most students were nursing hangovers from their long weekend of partying, the redhead was nowhere to be found even 10 minutes into the lab. Artemis sighed in frustration and tried to keep from turning around and looking to see if he was coming through the door. She would not give him the satisfaction of thinking that she was actually _waiting _for him.

Professor Adams tsked at her as he came up to her work bench. "Miss Crock, where is your lab partner?" he asked, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't know, sir," she answered, mentally cursing Wally. "I'm not his keeper."

He looked at her over the top of his glasses. "Well, I'm afraid this lab is too complicated for one person to complete alone, and I must supervise the class..."

"I have two hands, sir, I think I can handle it," Artemis told him, perhaps more confidently than she felt. She was an English major. Really, what did she know about science?

An hour later Artemis was ready to admit defeat. She'd already broken at least 3 different pieces of lab equipment and was nowhere nearer to completing the lab than she was at the start of the class. All around her, her classmates, all with a competent, present partners were moving onto the last stages, whereas she was still trying to get the stupid hydrochloric acid into the round bottom flask while trying to monitor the temperature like her _partner_ - _Screw you, Wally Westerly _- should have been doing.

She thought she'd almost had it when suddenly the liquid was turning into some sort of foam at a rapid rate rising up. She heard the breaking of glass and backed away just in time so as not to get the substance all over her as it squirted all over her lab table creating an awful sloppy mess that began to puddle on the floor.

It was just her luck that Professor Adams happened to pass by her table at that exact moment. "What was that you were saying, Miss Crock?" he asked dryly. "Take it from the top. And try not to break anything else, if you would be so kind."

He sidled away, leaving her in a more or less mortified state. She caught her classmates giving her sly glances and felt like storming out of the classroom, but no, she would try her best to finish the lab by herself. If she couldn't do it, than she would drag Wally into the lab and clean up the disaster zone with his smug, arrogant, smirking face - that was not the least bit attractive in anyway. Oh, she'd get Westerly the next time she saw him for this stunt.

Pushing those thoughts aside she attempted to perform the experiment again and was once again met with an abysmal failure as she managed to accidentally mix up the order in which the solvents were mixed causing a strange yellow solid to precipitate out of the vile concoction. Hearing her classmates snicker, Artemis growled.

"Ahem," interjected Professor Adams situating himself directly in front of Artemis's acidic gaze, "I suggest, Ms. Crock, that you clean up your bench and go find your lab partner. This clearly is too much for you to handle." Artemis was about to protest when Adams gave her a stern, reproachful look, "I suggest you save your complaints for Mr. Westerly because I have neither the tolerance nor patience to deal with them. You and he are adults. Deal with it."

Begrudgingly Artemis collected her lab materials, cleaned the workbench, and threw all the equipment she had destroyed away - it was unsalvageable at this point. Artemis sighed. What a waste of money. Maybe Carrot Top could afford to replace all his equipment but she couldn't...wait. No. Artemis shook her head that was impossible. Deciding the best way to cool off would be to hit the archery range in order to relieve her pent up frustration Artemis headed out of the class. Although she made darn sure to knock her elbow against that idiot Cameron who had been not only hitting on her relentlessly since the school year started but also laughing at her misfortune the entire lab. There was a moderately satisfied smile on her face when she heard the oaf curse loudly as he spilled hydrochloric acid on his shoe.

"Mr. Mahkent, chemicals are for pouring into beakers not on the floor!" she heard Adams exclaim.

Artemis made her way quickly across campus to where she knew Wally lived. He was not getting away with this. He was going to get a piece of her mind if he wanted it or not. A good telling off, that was exactly what would make her day, which couldn't get much worse, better. She, however, was proven horribly wrong when she was stopped in the quad by one of teammates, Barbara Gordon (who was also attending Stanford on an Archery Scholarship). The exuberant and distraught redhead grabbed her by the shoulders and began shaking her.

"He quit!"

"Who quit?" asked Artemis exasperated shoving Babs' hands off with more force than necessary, "And why do I care?"

"Two reasons," snipped Barbara raising her fingers in order to punctuate each one, "First, it was _the _Red Harper's younger brother, Roy - the little prick that he is, who we've wasted a good three months getting into peak form for Nationals. Second, we are now one member short to compete - no competition, no trophy, _no scholarship_."

Artemis frowned. Red "Arrow" Harper was an archery legend at Stanford, and even she could admit he had talent - he was after all one of primary reasons the school had even established the scholarship. However, in her freshman year her idealistic dream (and rather foolish crush on him) had been shattered when she discovered he was an absolute chauvinist, rarely accepting either girls or new members to the team. It had taken her, rather expertly, pinning him to a wall during a rave at the Cardinal before he even considered letting her try out for the team.

Mercifully, they'd actually gotten along once he had gotten over the fact that she could shoot just as well as him, and when he had graduated last year she had been made the new captain of the team, complete with the ceremonial passing on of the golden arrow (don't ask it's a secret.) But now the sniveling little brat she'd had to suck up to because the University deemed that he had _potential, _because of his relationship with Red Arrow, had decided to just up and leave.

When the reality of the situation sunk in Artemis felt her anger reach new heights. The worst part was Roy wasn't a bad archer, he was a fucking fantastic one. Just as good as his brother and even better yet, more levelheaded. Artemis had been so sure they were a shoo in to win Nationals this year since they'd already passed the preliminaries. How was she ever going to replace him? You can't just replace talent. Even if she got a bench warmer to fill his spot they'd still have to shoot and then what? One poor competitor would be enough to hamper their overall score. Babs was forced to retreat as the archer's language became so caustic and scathing that she was actually concern Artemis's curses would physically inflict pain.

"Okay, I get it you're angry," commented Babs airily when Artemis stopped to catch her breath panting, "How about we channel that anger into target practice and discuss a plan of action."

Artemis nodded gruffly and they changed direction and walked towards the archery range. Once there, she rummaged around her locker retrieving her bow and arrows before proceeding to stomp towards the practice area. Babs shrugged, a little smile tugging on her lips as she followed her, twirling one of her arrows between her fingers. She wasn't surprised when she found Artemis already shooting. Her arms moving automatically and gracefully as she drew arrow after arrow with mechanical and memorized accuracy.

"So what are we going to do?" Barbara asked.

"I'll think of something," responded Artemis resolutely, "Even if I have to torture every newbie till they go crying home to their mothers."

"You always paint such a charming picture of your training methods," commented Babs also beginning to practice beside Artemis, "What about M'gann? She's decent." Artemis frowned M'gann did have impeccable aim but her concentration left much to be desired - especially if a certain blue eyed bouncer showed up to watch.

"Hello ladies!" called a voice as Zatanna strode towards the duo, "Whoa. You two look like calamity has befallen you."

"Hey Zatanna, how do you feel about archery?" queried Babs setting her bow down for a moment.

"I try to avoid sharp pointy arrows unless cupid is involved," smirked Zatanna sliding closer to the blonde, "But then again, I think someone's already been hit by that magic arrow."

"You're hilarious," deadpanned Artemis not even blinking at Zatanna's attempt at getting a rise out of her.

Since Wally had arrived a few weeks ago, Zatanna had not stopped teasing her about the apparent romance that was destined to bloom between the pair and despite all of Artemis's claims (that Westerly was nothing more than an insufferable moron and that she did not have time for something as stupid as _love),_ Zatanna persistently continued to allude to Carrot Top at every given opportunity. It probably didn't help that last week Artemis had vaguely in passing mentioned that Wally was actually tolerable and maybe possibly cute - but she had been a little drunk at the time.

"Oh come on, Arty," needled Zatanna, "You _like _him. This isn't the 1500's, ask him out or someone else will."

"Explain to me again why I should care?"

"Because," chimed the ebony woman, "Think of _The Stacks. _You and Wally enjoying the darkness and the close proximity and the _learning."_

"What the hell are you talking about, Zee?" snapped Artemis releasing her nocked arrow so it flew into the center of the target. "The only thing I want is for Wallace Westerly to fall off a very high cliff - better yet if I get to push him after the stunt he pulled today."

"Alright, I'm just saying your little redhead is awfully popular among the freshman." Artemis glared unconsciously as she instinctively pulled another arrow from her quiver and said frigidly,

"They can have him."

"Good because I had a shift at the Cardinal yesterday and looks like they did," continued Zatanna attempting to get a rise out of her feisty, in-denial friend, "I think one accompanied him home." Artemis gritted her teeth. "She was awfully persistent. I bet she would taken off _her top_ if he'd asked."

"Sorry I'm not a slut," Artemis retorted. "They're all taken in by his apparent "dashing" good looks and his accent. They don't see what's past that."

"Six pack abs?"

"No, Zee," Artemis said exasperatedly. "Arrogance, a total disregard for other people, and a complete lack of motivation."

"Seems like you've thought long and hard about this," Zatanna said, and Artemis missed the conspiratorial glance shared by her and Babs.

"I have," Artemis said, nocking a last arrow. "And I've come to a conclusion. Wally Westerly will never be anything more than a royal pain in my butt." She fired and turned away before the arrow hit. "Now, you just reminded me that I have some unfinished business to attend to. So, if you'll excuse me."

Without another word, Artemis turned and trudged out of the archery range, intent once again on visiting a certain redhead's dorm. This time, she wouldn't allow herself to get sidetracked. She had a bone to pick with him.

"Artemis wait!" called Barbara as she watched the blonde storm off, "You're wearing all your equipment! The campus PD are going to arrest you for carrying a dangerous weapon!" It was then that Barbara turned towards where Zatanna was staring in stunned silence and noticed what had shocked the ebony haired woman.

For the first time ever Artemis had missed.

* * *

Wally happily munched his way through a plate piled high with crepes while regarding the blonde who had slept in Conner's bed last night. Thankfully, Conner had been off apparently dating another living organism (although Wally was pretty sure the woman had to be from Mars in order to put up with him), so when the inebriated blonde had stumbled around with all the grace of a buffalo literally following him home, he'd decided to take pity on her and let her crash there - although he wasn't against copping a feel or two when the freshman fell against him the couple of times she had been trying to enunciate her name - he still didn't know it.

Then again, he'd been nursing a pretty massive hangover since he had woken up an hour ago distinctly feeling like he had forgotten something important. However, whatever idle thought was bugging his subconscious was forgotten when Dick returned from the grocery store and proceeded to make Crepe Suzette.

"Ah," sighed Wally leaning back on Conner's abandoned folding chair, which served as couch, ottoman, and shelf in the dorm, clad in nothing but his boxers, "It's the Grand Marnier that really makes it. Keep'em coming."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be consuming more alcohol in your current state, sire?" asked Dick dryly as he stirred the batter before pouring it into the sizzling pan.

"Surefire way to get rid of hangover," riposted Wally engulfing another circle of golden perfection, "Just cover it up." Dick arched an eyebrow but made no comment about the stupidity of his idea but instead focused on the snoring figure sprawled out on Conner's mattress.

"And her?"

"My magnetic, charismatic charm."

"I wasn't referring to your ability to dupe mindless drunk women into following you home. I was referring to the fact that you didn't sleep with her," the look of utter horror that splayed across Wally's face was worth all the crepes he was going to have to make for that observation.

"I'm a gentleman!"

"That's new," responded Dick flatly idly flipping the crepe.

Wally narrowed his eyes sourly, pouting, "Just didn't want to, alright?"

"The sexual deviant of Denmark did not want to get into the pants of an innocent woman? The one they called the _deflowerer of the aristocracy_?" mocked Richard, "This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain blonde with grey eyes and a ponytail who you've been doodling about in your journal would it?"

"And who might that be?" asked Wally feigning innocence. Just because he had mindlessly written her name a few times did not even indicate he liked her. Besides, he had drawn a dead stick figure beside her name each time he had caught himself about to draw little hearts.

"I'm worried if I say her name you'll dissolve into a puddle of rapture - and I really don't feel like mopping you up."

Wally frowned, "You are completely imagining things."

"Ugh my head," groaned a voice as the girl he'd brought home stirred. She raised herself from the bed and, spotting Wally, she purred, "Hello, sexy." Unknown to her, she looked a right mess, her makeup smeared and her voice craggy with sleep. Wally couldn't bring himself to even smile at this woman who last night had appeared attractive but looked more like Shrek this morning.

"Er, yes," began Wally clearing his throat at least until blonde rose from the bed and walked over positioning herself uninvited in his lap.

"Smells good! Make me a plate." Dick looked affronted at making anything for a stranger, and Wally struggled to remove the clingy woman from his lap without dumping her on the floor.

"Could you get off? Please?"

"No," cooed the woman apparently thinking she was acting coy. "You're cute and I'm available." It was at that precise moment when Wally was attempting to completely shift out from underneath the freshman's clinging, bulky thighs that the door was was flung open by Artemis as she tore into the room, eyes roaming wildly around till they finally settled on him.

Scandalized, the freshman jumped off Wally's lap, muttered something about there being way too many people, and ran out of the room, but not before kissing a startled (and disgusted) Wally right on the lips.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Artemis staring after the scantily clad blonde eyes narrowed dangerously as anger and hurt danced through her irises.

"Freshman," grinned Wally leaning back further in the chair before attempting to pick up an entire crepe with only a fork, "Jealous are we?" Wally almost thought better of the comment when he saw her decked out with a quiver and a bow. Probably wouldn't do any good to incite the tigress.

"Cut it out. I'm having a fucking bad day and you started it all you pretentious little prat! Where were you?"

"Huh?" was Wally's eloquent response as he attempted to talk around the crepe he had shoved in his mouth.

"We had lab this morning and _someone_ didn't deem himself worthy enough to show his face," she spat, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Oh, was that this morning?" he asked. "Must have slipped my mind..."

"Yeah, well, I just looked like a complete idiot because my lab partner forgot to show up," stated Artemis, glaring.

"Look it's just one lab," Wally told her, waving it off. "It's nothing."

"Nothing? Nothing! Do you have any idea how much I messed up without you around!" Wally's eyebrows raised at the unexpected confession - he'd never actually thought she'd actually need _him _for anything.

"Didn't know I meant that much to you blondie. By the way, are you in some _Robin Hood_ fanclub or something?" Artemis looked dumbstruck having not yet registered she was still decked out for the range - but his quip was unable to distract her from her main focus.

"I know who you are."

"You do?" chorused two confused and mildly worried voices. Wally exchanged a glance with Dick. Was this it? Was his ruse up? How had she determined who he was? He had been sure not to breathe a word of his royal status, not even to pick up hot American chicks.

"You're just some spoiled rich kid who's spent his whole life laying around and having other people do stuff for him," Artemis ranted, pointing a finger at Dick who was still cooking crepes looking amused. "You've never had to work hard for the things you've wanted because you get them handed to you on a silver platter. Well, let me tell you, _buddy_, it's different here. You rise and fall based on how hard you work. That's why, you're going to get nowhere."

Wally grinned. He loved seeing her all fired up, almost as much as he loved being the one to get her fired up. He stood up and pretended to look around her. "So, where is it?" he asked.

"Where is _what_?" the blonde asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Your statue," Wally stated, blinking innocently. "Someone as righteous as you must have a statue."

"There's a difference between being righteous and being right," she raged on, and Wally really enjoyed the fire behind her grey eyes. "And I happen to be right! Don't you own a shirt that you could put on for Christ's sake?"

Wally smirked, noticing her gaze on his bare chest. "Why, do you find all of this...distracting?" he asked, gesturing to his perfectly toned physique.

"What?" Artemis cried, her face flushing. "No way. Just, drop the class, okay?"

"Hmm, I don't think I will," Wally replied. "I quite enjoy our little tête-à-têtes. Now, would you care to stay for breakfast? Dick would be happy to make some more." He couldn't see it but behind him Dick pretended to hit himself with the frying pan.

The blonde girl looked ready to tear her hair out, and Wally thought it was wonderful how clearly he got under her skin. But he didn't really want under her skin, though he would not have been opposed to under her shirt.

"You are _impossible,_" Artemis said through gritted teeth, and without another word, turned and was out the door as quickly as she'd come in.

Wally frowned. What was wrong with this girl? He'd just invited her to dine with_ him_ and she'd left without even a 'Thank you.' Shrugging he plopped back into Conner's chair and continued to tuck into Richard's delicious meal.

"I just don't understand her, Dick," he grumbled between bites.

"I would imagine that what you don't understand about women would fill several large books, sir," Richard sighed. "Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed your breakfast. That's the last of our money."

Wally nearly spit out what was in his mouth. He hastily swallowed it, gaping at Richard. "What do you mean? Surely we haven't spent it all?"

"That and more," Dick told him nonchalantly. "You still owe a hefty amount of your tab at the Cardinal Clubhouse from last night's activities."

"B-b-but you're getting some sort of paycheck for this, aren't you?" Wally stuttered out. Dick just arched an eyebrow at him and Wally slumped in his chair. "What am I going to do?"

"Might I suggest getting a job, sir," his friend replied dryly. "I've heard they're all the rage."

"Oh yes, a job, can't you just see me slinging burgers and beers at the Cardinal Clubhouse?" Wally said absentmindedly. Then he backtracked over what he'd just said. He looked up at Dick, his eyes alight, a slow grin spreading over his face.

"I'm really starting to hate that look in your eye, sire."


End file.
